There have been proposed a variety of firmware updating methods for a variety of information processing apparatuses having network accessing functions.
There is disclosed a technology for using an information processing apparatus to access the Internet, search for update information, access to the website having an uniform resource locator (URL) obtained by the searching, and download software of an update target.